It's Easier to Run
by Squallsgurl
Summary: Serenity and Joey are badly abused by their father. Serenity ends up suffering a trauma, that only Seto Kaiba can cure. xp Seto x Serenity, slight Yugi x Serenity. R
1. It's easier to run

Easier to Run...  
  
Author Notes: This is my first fanfic, so... please read and review... No flames please!!! This is an eventual Seto x Serenity. And oh... flashbacks are enclosed with *, No idea what's their dad's name is...  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu gi oh or easier to run they're copyright to their respective authors.  
  
It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Then face all this pain here all alone  
  
Serenity started running, despite it was pitch black. She didn't care to look back. After all she'd gone through; this was by far the worst thing her father had ever done to her.  
  
How dare he? Serenity thought "Joey was right" and with that she tripped over, and fell still thinking about the past events.  
  
Something has been taken  
  
from deep inside of me  
  
A secret I've kept locked away  
  
No one could never see  
  
Wounds so deep they never show  
  
They never go away  
  
Like moving pictures in my head  
  
For years and years they've played  
  
*She'd tried to hide all the bruises, her father had made... But Joey had eventually become aware, Serenity tried to convince him not to face his father but Joey had gone anyway...  
  
If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
If I could  
  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
  
If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
If I could  
  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
  
I would take all the shame to the grave  
  
Stop!!! Serenity shouted!!! "Don't hurt him" she said. But it was too late, Joey was already lying unconscious. Serenity and Joey's father: Why you! You deserve it as much as he did!  
  
Shut up!!! I hate you and with that she ran to the door... *  
  
Sometimes I remember  
  
The darkness of my past  
  
Bringing back these memories  
  
I wish I didn't have  
  
Sometimes I think of letting go  
  
And never looking back  
  
And never moving forward so  
  
There would never be a past  
  
Serenity didn't know what to do... She had abandoned Joey. Now what would Joey think... He was always there to protect her and when he needed her help... She was defenseless. Who could she call for help! Serenity didn't carry any money at all... Tristan and Duke lived too far away!  
  
If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
If I could  
  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
  
If I could take all the shame into the grave I would  
  
If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
  
I would take all the shame to the grave  
  
What could she do now? Joey was lying unconscious at their so-called home. And it was all her fault! Why couldn't she have lied about the bruises... Serenity was on the edge and needed to find a way to get help. She then ran to the nearest park and found a familiar face...  
  
Author's note: Cliffhangers, I hate them myself but oh well... no story is complete without them. Read Kikyoken's and Pinkstarz's stories, They're superb... 


	2. Where are you now?

It's Easier to Run  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the Reviews... Special Thanks to insane4seto and rubberducky64 and LSL. My first reviewers... I never even thought of having reviews... Oh, well! If you have any ideas... post them! Serenity's thought are in "" marks.  
  
Disclaimer: Yu gi oh is not mine; all characters are from their respective owners... Still... I wish...  
  
WHERE ARE YOU NOW AND WHERE ARE ARE YOU GOING?  
  
Yugi!!! Serenity rushed towards the elfin boy, no bashing intended, and begged for his help... Yugi please, you have to help me, Joey's in trouble!!!!  
  
Calm down, Serenity! Tell me what happened....  
  
Yugi, my dad beat Joey up! I can't believe he actually did it... Joey's at home unconscious.  
  
Let's go home Serenity, we'll be able to call the police from there.  
  
--Motou Residence--  
  
//At the door//  
  
Gramps!!! Open up! Joey's in trouble.  
  
Grandpa: Huh... OH... -Still half asleep-  
  
Grandpa, where's the phone... Oh got it.  
  
Dials 911  
  
Hello, yes, I'd like to report a case of child abuse, yes I'm sure, it's on Domino Fourth Street, last house to the left. Thank you and Good Night?  
  
Yugi to Serenity: They're on their way Serenity, so can you tell us what happened exactly, Serenity...  
  
Serenity: I'm sorry Yugi, but I really don't want to talk about it right now. (Obviously Serenity is still crying.)  
  
But Serenity, -is cut by Gramps-, She probably doesn't want to talk for now... Yugi can you prepare the guest room for Serenity?  
  
Right away gramps....  
  
Serenity's POV  
  
"Maybe I should tell them what happened, but they'll just go on blaming me about the incident. Probably they're right. It is my fault that Joey is where he is. What will the police do about my father? Probably they'll put him in jail, where he belongs. Then, when my mother finds out she'll never let me come to Domino again. I'll never see Joey again! I feel so lonely. Where is Joey, when I really do need him?"  
  
//END OF CHAPTER 2//  
  
Author's Note: Short chapter, I'll try to make them longer. Oh yeah... Poor Serenity... Please read and review... 


	3. To confront the good times

Easier to run  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Author's Note: I just finished Chapter 3 I hope you like it... Still no Seto... Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gi oh... (Blah, blah .yadda yadda...)  
  
TO CONFRONT THE GOOD TIMES  
  
Current Setting: We find a stressed Yugi and Gramps pacing across the living room, while Serenity is still too lost in her thoughts to speak. Finally, the anxiety is relieved when the phone rings and Yugi answers...  
  
Yugi: Hello, yes this is the Motou residence, yep, we'll be right there... Thank You. –click- Serenity, the police called, Joey's in a coma, he's at the Domino Local Hospital.  
  
"This is all my fault! If only I could have told someone before this all happened, Now Joey might die! I might not even be able to EVER see him again." Serenity burst into tears.  
  
Calm down, Serenity, I'm sure Joey will be alright, Yugi said; he's been into worst situations and he's always been able to get through. Yep, Serenity, Yugi's right I'm sure Joey's ok, Gramps added. We should go and see him as soon as possible.  
  
Thank you Yugi, Thank you Mr. Motou, Serenity said as she gave them a warm embrace.  
  
-At the Domino Local Hospital-  
  
Serenity: Please, I'd like to know what Joey Wheeler's room number is. Receptionist: Wheeler, hmm... room 409 left hall. Thanks...  
  
As soon as Serenity saw Joey she collapsed and burst into tears. Joey was badly abused. His face was barely recognizable and his whole body had bruises, scars, gashes... Serenity... felt she couldn't move, talk, or yell...  
  
"Serenity, what happened? Oh my God!" Gramps yelled!  
  
This had caused Serenity to cry even more. Yugi just stood there too stunned to actually react to the situation.  
  
Author's Note: Another chapter written, Sorry, if you get confused in some parts. I find it pretty hard to write it in a third person point of view, oh well. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. Please read and review. 


	4. How to contain your emotions?

It's Easier to Run  
  
Author's Note: Oh, this chapter is perhaps the saddest. But Seto is finally introduced, definitely OOC, though. In my opinion the real Seto could never love... Disclaimer: Yu gi oh is not mine...  
  
HOW TO CONTAIN YOUR EMOTIONS  
  
//It wasn't too long before Serenity passed out, and Yugi and Grandpa had to call a nurse for help. Some hours passed before Serenity woke up and the Doctor could give his evaluation in relation to the situation.//  
  
Dr. Kadowaki: Mr. Motou, are you a close relative to Serenity Wheeler? No, he replied, my son and his brother are very close friends. Dr. Kadowaki: Perhaps, I shouldn't be saying this, but... She has physical evidence of abuse... however that's not what worries me. It's her condition. "I don't seem, to understand", Yugi said, what condition? Well Serenity suffers from an rare anxiety disorder. Yugi: What exactly do you mean by an anxiety disorder? Doctor... Dr.: Well, I wouldn't be surprised; after all she's been through. Gramps: I understand, what exactly does this disorder do? Dr. It's called Selective Mutism, and it prevents the patient from talking for a period of time... It starts when a person deals with too much anxiety, stress, pressure... Yugi: I suppose it's only temporary. Dr.: It actually depends on the severity of the case. In some cases the patient may recover easily, in some it may take months, even years. Gramps: What can we do about it Dr.? Dr.: There is no specific treatment for the disorder but it would help if she could avoid her concerns and fears... Yugi: Poor Serenity and Joey, they didn't do anything to deserve this. Gramps: Perhaps her friends could cheer her up. Yugi: Well I guess they had to know, after all...  
  
-Yugi walks to the nearest phone-  
  
Hello Tea, I'm sorry to call you this early but I need a favor, Serenity and Joey are at the hospital and they need all the support they can get. Can you phone the others please?  
  
Sure, Yugi I'll be on that! Tea chirped? (Don't ask)  
  
//In less than an hour the gang, consisting of Ryou, Duke, Tristan, Tea, Mai, Mokuba and Seto (Apparently being dragged by Mokuba) had already arrived to the hospital. They were each taking turns to visit Joey and Serenity.//  
  
Tea: I can't believe Joey hid this for so many years. Tristan: I kind of knew but I didn't expect it to be this serious. Duke: I never would have thought, poor Serenity. Ryou: I'm more concerned about Joey; I mean what are the chances that he might recover.  
  
Mai: Don't even mention it. Yugi: The doctor says he will allow one last visit. Mokuba: I guess that's us, Seto... Seto: Mokuba, I don't think the scene will be appropriate for you. Mokuba: Seto... We have to go please... Seto: Alright, but I warned you it's not going to be a pretty sight...  
  
End of Chapter (XP)  
  
Awww.... Man you must really hate me now. I'll try to get it up as fast as I can... Oh sorry if Seto's OOC... R&R please. 


	5. Breaking the Habit

Easier to Run  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gi Oh or Breaking the Habit, they're copyright to their respective authors.  
  
BREAKING THE HABIT  
  
Mokuba: Come on Seto, I'll just be for a while. Seto: I still don't think you should be seeing this Mokuba. Big brother, I'm almost eleven now. Seto: I know, but... Mokuba: Come on Big Brother...  
  
Seto: I guess this is the room, right? Mokuba: Yup. Let's go in. Seto: ...-rolls eyes-  
  
Seto and Mokuba enter the room and find Serenity kneeling next to her brother. Joey still has his dreadful appearance.  
  
Mokuba, greeted Serenity and told her that everything would be fine, Seto, on the other hand, found it difficult to conceal his emotions... The sight had just triggered so many different feelings he thought were thing of the past....  
  
*Flashback*  
  
//Memories consume  
  
Like opening the wound  
  
I'm picking me apart again  
  
You all assume  
  
I'm safe here in my room  
  
Unless I try to start again//  
  
Gozaburo: Get to Study, you wimp! How could somebody as pathetic as you have beaten me in chess? Hurry up and get those equations done! How can I even think of you leading Kaiba Corp...? Even your brother would be a better choice... Seto: NO! Stay away from Mokuba! Gozaburo: Defying me, huh? -Kick Seto hard, while Seto sobs angrily- Seto: You'll pay for this, I swear. Gozaburo: I thought I told you to shut up! –Kicks Seto Harder, Seto rolls in pain- Gozaburo: That ought to show you! You little weakling. You better finish them or your brother will have to suffer the consequences. –Leaves the room, while Seto cries softly and heads towards the door-  
  
//Clutching my cure  
  
I tightly lock the door  
  
I try to catch my breath again  
  
I hurt much more  
  
Than anytime before  
  
I had no options left again//  
  
(Seto's POV)  
  
I'll swear I'll make him pay! I won't even be able to finish all these on time, but Mokuba... If Gozaburo ever lays a hand on Mokuba, I'll kill him! No matter what the consequences are, I'll kill him, I promise!!! I'll try to do these as fast as I can, but I'll doubt I can finish them, by the time he gets here. I'll just have to try harder...  
  
(End)  
  
//I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
I don't know why I instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I'll never be alright  
  
So I'm  
  
I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit  
  
Tonight.//  
  
Well Done, Seto, except for one thing... -Seto widens his eyes as Gozaburo grins- You've made mistake on the last problem. Seto: What! it can't be. Gozaburo: Tough luck, Seto... I guess Mokuba, WILL have to pay anyway! Seto: NO!!! YOU @$$hole! DON'T EVEN TRY!!! Gozaburo: I already did. –LAUGHS- Seto: -Rushes to Mokuba's dorm.-  
  
I'll paint it on the walls  
  
'cause I'm the one at fault  
  
I'll never fight again  
  
And this is how it ends  
  
Seto: Mokuba!!! –Finds a beaten Mokuba on the ground- Mokuba are you ok? "Talk to me please", Seto said as he hugged Mokuba tighter. Mokuba: I'm all right big brother. Don't worry about me please. Seto... Mokuba, I want you to be strong, ok, I'm going to get us out of here.  
  
Mokuba: But big brother, Seto: This is my fault, I should have guessed that he would treat us this way. Mokuba: You didn't know... Seto... No one can predict the future...  
  
//I don't want to be the one  
  
The battles always choose  
  
'cause inside I realize  
  
That I'm the one confused//  
  
Seto: I'll kill him. I swear! He has no idea who he's messing with! Mokuba: ...Big brother... Do you remember when Mom and Dad died? Seto: Yes, why? Mokuba: I don't want to loose you too; you might end up being killed! Please don't go Seto. Seto: I'm sorry, Mokuba, but Gozaburo has crossed the limits. Mokuba: Big Brother... Seto: Mom and Dad made me promise I'd take care of you... Mokuba: Don't go Seto! Please...All I know is that you might be killed if you confront him! Seto where are you going!!! Seto! Seto: I'm sorry, Mokuba, but it ends tonight!  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
But now I have some clarity  
  
To show you what I mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I'll never be alright  
  
So I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit  
  
Tonight  
  
Gozaburo: I've seen you've come... Did you see Mokuba? Seto: Gozaburo Kaiba, the line ends here. Gozaburo: Is that some kind of threat? Seto: Say what you wish. Gozaburo: -Now standing very close to Seto- You pose no threat to me, kid. Seto: That's what you think... Gozaburo: -Sits back and relaxes- Really, now what could you possibly do? Kill me? –Laughs- Seto: You will suffer the consequences of your own acts. Gozaburo: Really... I'm so scared... Seto: You pathetic fool. Never underestimate your opponents. – Takes out a gun- Gozaburo: Where did you get that!??! Seto: That doesn't matter; all that does... Is that you are going down. Gozaburo: You wouldn't kill me... Would you? After all I've done for you. Seto: Shut up! –Closes eyes and shoots-  
  
*END OF FLASHBLACK*  
  
Mokuba: Seto, Seto, Earth to Seto Kaiba. Seto: Huh? –Sees Mokuba and Serenity giggling- What happened? Serenity: Smiles, and then frowns and looks at Joey. Mokuba: I don't know you just stood there daydreaming like this –imitates Seto-. Seto: // clearly both mad and embarrassed// Well, Mokuba I think times almost up. Mokuba: Aw... Big brother, alrighty! Bye Serenity! I hope Joey gets better soon. Seto: Bye. –Closes door- Serenity: -Nods, and waves good-bye.-  
  
Mokuba: What happened back there, Seto? You sure looked strange. Seto: I'd rather not talk about it, right now Mokuba. I see...  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Author's Note: Long Chapter... Oh. I know Kaiba pushed Gozaburo, but let's just say he shot him... I couldn't imagine a 14 year old pushing a 40 year old out of a building. Sorry, NO S X S interaction yet! I'm still on it... Read and Review... No flames please XD 


	6. When you do someone a favor

It's Easier to Run  
  
WHEN YOU DO SOMEONE A FAVOR  
  
So, where is Serenity staying at? Tea asked.  
  
She could stay at my house, Yugi replied, if you guys have no problem with that.  
  
Or she could stay at mine, Tristan added.  
  
I don't think so... Mai replied.  
  
Why not? They all asked in unison.  
  
Because... the dr. said Serenity needed some rest and that's not what she'll get with you around she said pointing at Tristan.  
  
Why You... Tristan murmured while blushing.  
  
Well what about Yugi's...? Ryou replied calmly.  
  
Ryou do you really think she could have some rest at a game shop. No, offense but I don't think they'll be appropriate for Serenity to stay at...  
  
So what do you suggest Mai... Yugi asked.  
  
-Before she could answer she was interrupted by Mokuba-  
  
Guy's what's up! Mokuba smiled!  
  
We were just deciding where Serenity should stay at, Yugi told Mokuba while Seto just groaned.  
  
She could, stay with us right Seto? Mokuba pleaded.  
  
Mokuba, I don't think our home would be suitable for...  
  
Seto, Pretty Please! Mokuba begged.  
  
Ok, Seto announced coldly as the others watched in disbelief.  
  
Then It's settled! Mokuba just smiled.  
  
ALL Sweat drop!  
  
I'm going to tell Serenity then, Tea said while standing up.  
  
I'll go after her then... Yugi said while he eyed Seto suspiciously.  
  
So what do you think? Yugi asked Tea...  
  
C'mon she said as she went for the door.  
  
Yugi just stood there and gasped.  
  
Serenity you'll be staying with the Kaibas for now, is that fine with you?  
  
She nodded as she slowly got up and took a last glance at her brother before leaving.  
  
Joey, get well soon, Yugi whispered as he closed the door.  
  
The ride home was a quiet one, Neither Mokuba or Seto spoke. Mokuba thought of a way to communicate with Serenity effectively, that is, using a pen and some  
  
of Seto's paperwork. Although Serenity was deep in her thoughts she tried to smile as often as possible.  
  
We're here, Serenity this is my home! Mokuba wrote.  
  
Wow, it is Huge... Serenity replied.  
  
C'mon lets go c it, I'll show you around!  
  
Ok. Serenity wrote while trying to catch up with Mokuba.  
  
Author's Note: Short chapter, again... I'll try to have the other chapter up by tomorrow. Read and Review! 


	7. Thinking of You

It's Easier to Run  
  
Chapter 7  
  
THINKING OF YOU...  
  
-Author's Note: Sorry a little late, but it took me a while to write because of my final exams. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. -Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gi oh... blah, blah  
  
-Serenity had only been at the Kaiba mansion for a few hours and she already missed her home... Sure it was very big and fancy, but it was dark, gloomy almost depressive-like. Most of the house's curtains were either navy blue or black; most of the furniture was also a navy blue and black, hell, even the rugs had the same color. The only place that looked slightly different from the rest was a window near to the bedrooms, which had either been opened carelessly or had been left like that on purpose. From here she could get a nice view of the whole manor, and boy it was HUGE! She could also observe Domino clearly, and how pretty it was at night...  
  
Are you going to hang out in the window like that all night? Kaiba asked abruptly. Serenity just lowered her head in embarrassment. "I thought so; you'd better get some rest" Kaiba said in his normal arrogant tone.  
  
Well, well... I didn't think you'd care that much about me! Serenity thought as she angrily walked towards her room.  
  
+That Same Night+  
  
That night, Serenity thought of many things: Joey, her mother, the Kaibas, Yugi... She thought of her life and how cruel the world had been to them. Especially to Joey...  
  
Of course not everything had been THAT bad for them. At first, she remembered having caring parents. That is until their father started hanging out with some friends. She could still remember when he came drunk and used to beat her mother. Her father was definitely guilty for his actions, but she couldn't help but think: Why did her mother leave Joey with him? Why had she separated them, knowing what their father was capable of? Didn't her mother love Joey? Serenity didn't blame Joey for not speaking to her mother. How she missed Joey, sure Yugi and company were with her most of the time, but that was SO different... Yugi why couldn't I stay with you? Not that this is a bad place to stay at but...  
  
Yugi... She had to admit it, ever since she arrived to Battle City, she had a small crush on little Yugi, he WAS her brother's best friend after all. He also paid for her eye operation; if it wasn't for Yugi she'd be blind. He was kind of a hero to her, someone to look after her, someone like Joey... She preferred the tight game shop to this monstrosity; if it wasn't for Mokuba she'd been lost in its endless hallways...  
  
Mokuba, perhaps the little brother she had always hoped to have. He was so sweet and caring, so different from HIS brother... Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba, Seto. How she loathed him! She'd always remembered the first time they met... Serenity recalled having a small attraction to the CEO that is, until she saw how mean he really was, particularly with Joey, calling him nicknames, being arrogant and very snobbish too! All he ever thought about was about some stupid God cards, which Yugi managed to get in the end. Even the way Kaiba talked bothered Serenity, all he thought was that he was better than the rest just because of his money...  
  
Having her last thought on Kaiba, she drifted into a short but very comforting sleep.  
  
-Final Comments: No, this is not going to be a Yugi X Serenity... It just came out, I don't know why. But I think it's a very possible pairing, and I sorta dislike Tea so... Read and Review.... Please!!! Puppy eyes :'( 


	8. The Kaiba quarrel

It's Easier to Run  
  
The Kaiba Quarrel  
  
Author's Note: REPOSTED! Too... //Crappy//  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gi oh...  
  
-----------------------------------------------The NEXT DAY----------------- -----------------------  
  
Serenity hadn't slept a lot last night given that she had some very disturbing nightmares concerning Joey. (Who wouldn't if you're only family was at the hospital.) But, she was truly grateful for the very little sleep she gotten. Serenity had risen early and she had already prepared herself for breakfast. Yet Serenity was very scared, because she already knew how terrible Kaiba was when he was mad. Plus, it didn't help that she knew the older Kaiba did not want her there, and that was more than clearly visible. "Hi Serenity!" Mokuba said as he opened the door once again, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
Serenity tried to respond but unsuccessfully, as much as she tried no noise came out of her mouth. She then tried to wave her hand and smile at Mokuba. "Aw... Don't worry about that", Mokuba smiled knowing that it had become quite difficult for her to communicate, "Are you ready to go"? She nodded kind of ashamed.  
  
They exited the room and were now making the way throught the hallway just as Mokuba spoke: "You know, it's gonna be real tough to communicate with you... If only you could get your voice back"... I kind of know what it is to be abused too, if my brother wasn't there for me I wouldn't have known what would've happened, Mokuba whispered almost ready to cry... Serenity decided that she'd have to ask him later about it, and decided not to ask Mokuba disturbing questions at the moment. She knew how painful it was for her to speak about it. As they arrived to their destination Mokuba apparently cheered up and said:" We're here, you can sit wherever you like!"  
  
"Ah... That's a tough one" she thought as she eyed a huge diner, as she finally decided to take a seat beside Mokuba. "Hey! Could you wait for me a sec, Serenity"? Serenity perplexed, took a glance at Mokuba, he was so innocent, at times, she thought as she nodded her answer. It wasn't long before Mokuba had brought a whiteboard, a marker and a small chart. "I got these for you... I'm sure these will help you out, here" he said as he handed her the objects.  
  
Serenity eyed the small chart suspiciously...yet somehow knew that it had something to do with her muteness.  
  
"Oh...I forgot, this chart shows how to fingerspell correctly, I thought it be easier if you learned sign language. It'll be for the best, since you'll be like that for some time won't you? She nodded yes, not knowing what Mokuba was planning, yet. You know, Seto learned how to fingerspell when he was eight. I think he can teach you, he doesn't have much time, but I'm sure he'll do it. Seto's not as bad as people say." Mokuba replied to Serenity, but was interrupted by Seto before he could finish talking. "Morning Mokuba"... Seto interrupted as he took a seat at the other side of the huge table.  
  
"Morning Seto, he responded to his greeting. "Hey Seto, do you think you could teach Serenity some of the basics of sign language"? Mokuba asked Seto innocently. Mokuba asked Seto, knowing that once he asked about it, in front of Serenity; he wouldn't be able to turn down such an offer. Yet, Seto also had those days when he was in a bad mood....  
  
"I'm too busy, Mokuba." He plainly replied. "But, big brother! You have to, it's not too difficult it's only the basics! What about in the afternoons you're free by then!" Mokuba answered, not suspecting that what he said would anger his brother even more.  
  
"Mokuba! I said I'm too busy; I have a company to handle.", Seto hastily remarked." Fine, then all you think is about your stupid company, anyways! Mokuba said as he angrily left the diner room".  
  
Serenity didn't want Mokuba to fight with his brother, but it seemed inevitable not to. She was stuck in the middle of a not so pretty brotherly quarrel and there was nothing she could do about it. Unless, she could speak, yet at this moment it seemed to be impossible. She could only wait until the fight ended, yet she felt guilty. They seem so united to have to fight because of her, now her had just day turned out to be truly terrible. Kaiba had eyed Serenity one last time and it wasn't long before Serenity was left alone...  
  
-------------------------------------At Mokuba's Room----------------------- ----------------------  
  
"Mokuba", Seto whispered as he opened the door. Sure, he knew that he was harsh on him, but Mokuba was committing him to something he really didn't feel like doing. Sure, Mokuba had done more than once with Yugi's gang; but this time he truly exceeded the limit. Even though he was here to apologize, he felt that he HAD his own reasons.  
  
As soon as Kaiba entered the rather big room Mokuba apologized to him almost immediately. "I'm sorry Seto; I shouldn't have said that... I'm sorry I won't bother you again." He said.  
  
"No... Mokuba, you don't have to apologize. I should after all; I was just being selfish... I'll teach her if she wants". Seto said lowering his head a bit knowing that this was TRULY his only alternative if he ever wanted to see his brother smile this week.  
  
"Are you sure Seto, after all you're working most of the time?" His little brother asked innocently, knowing that his big brother had fallen into his trap –to teach Serenity- one way or another. "I'll find a way... Now let's go and eat something". Seto replied. Yup, Mokuba added as he hugged his brother.  
  
----------------------------------------THAT EVENING------------------------ --------------------  
  
"Hi! Serenity! How are you doing?" Tristan asked as he peaked into the room and handed some flowers to Serenity. Tristan was obviously trying to impress Serenity, yet being a Wheeler she was clueless. Tristan knew Serenity only saw him as a friend. But... he could always wish...  
  
Serenity got her handy whiteboard and wanted to ask about Yugi –I mean the gang- as she wrote rapidly: "Thank you, Tristan I'm fine, did the rest come?" Trying to conceal the true question.  
  
"I'm glad you're fine", Yugi added as he and Tea entered the room, just before Tristan could answer. -Serenity blushed slightly noticing Yugi was there. And felt very nervous, just knowing that he had come to see HER not anybody else. Suddenly her day had just had a radical change.  
  
"Hm... Where's Mokuba", Tea quickly said noticing Serenity's blush and reaction. Tea obviously liked Yugi// Yami and couldn't help but feel jealous ever since Serenity had arrived Yugi payed more attention to Serenity than her. "I believe he said he was going to get some snacks", Serenity once again wrote. "Oh, Serenity have you seen Kaiba? Is he treating you all right? He can be really tough at times." Yugi asked trying to start a friendly conversation between them.  
  
"He's working, and he treats me ok"... Serenity wrote trying not to blush at the same time. Tea noticeably jealous, cut in again: "Well, Serenity I'm glad he's treating you fine. Ryou and Mai had some business to attend to and couldn't come." "Hey! Guys"! Mokuba greeted. "Hi Mokuba, where's your brother?" Yugi asked. "Oh... he must be arriving soon. I brought some snacks, if you want any". Mokuba replied. "Sure!" Tristan said as he practically snatched the candy bars from Mokuba's hand.  
  
-----------------------------------ALL SWEATDROP!--------------------------- -------------------  
  
TRISTAN! TEA SCREAMED!  
  
"Well, Well if it isn't Yugi's noisy gang"... Seto smirked as he entered the room. Kaiba... they all added in response. Serenity just sighed; this was going to be a very LONG DAY.  
  
Author's note: Yup, Tea is jealous, Read and Review please! Made MAJOR CHANGES! THIS chapter was definitely the one I liked the least. No plot change, though. REVIEW IF IT STILL SUCKS... and I'll try to better it. Constructive Criticism truly appreciated. 


	9. How to Take Advantage of their Discomfor...

CHAPTER 9  
  
HOW TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THEIR DISCOMFORT  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. But it took me a while to make this chapter, not only because I had a massive writer's block, but because I also had to make up for the crappy last chapter. It seems that the more I write the worse I get.  
  
----------------------------------The Ill- Fated Next Day------------------- -------------  
  
I watched as the young CEO paced across the room. He had obviously been in a fit of anger, (poor, poor Serenity). He had arrived early and Mokuba, being as sweet as he was, convinced him to start our first lesson, today. Ever since he arrived, Kaiba had never turned to look at me not even once. He didn't want to see me and I knew that he was furious. I secretly wondered why he was so angry, but I was way too scared to ask.  
  
"Let's begin Wheeler..." He said while massaging his temples vigorously. I wrote some of the basic words that you need to memorize. Yet, I don't expect you to learn them too fast Wheeler. "Begin by finger spelling hello", he said as he handed her the rather long list.  
  
"She just sighed, this was getting tough. He was SO insensitive at times", she thought as she paused. She wondered how Kaiba could even be related to Mokuba... This was definitely not going to be her day...  
  
It seems that you aren't only mute but also deaf! Can't you just hear what I just said? Don't make me loose my temper Wheeler-Kaiba interrupted-.  
  
She double-sighed as she picked up the notes, and began trying to correctly motion Hello, but she couldn't help but feel nervous; seeing that Kaiba was paying attention to her; and she sadly ended up motioning some weird word.  
  
"So, let me see, you still need a lot of practice, but I doubt you'll ever get it. You're a Wheeler after all', he remarked sarcastically and began with the next word: help.  
  
Serenity could feel her face get red. But she tried to calm down not wanting to please the CEO, and tried to catch up with the talking Kaiba. Boy, this was tough.  
  
Wheeler! NOT like that LIKE THIS he shouted, as he correctly motioned the next word. I thought you were slow, not dumb!  
  
I wish this could just end, Serenity thought to herself. I wish I could just get my voice back. He really is starting to piss me off. She said as she tried to motion the next word correctly – which ironically was: LOVE. To her surprise -and somewhat dismay- the exclusive mention of the word had triggered some events in her memory that made her ----blush.-  
  
Why are you blushing Wheeler? Is there something to blush about he said as he read the next word out loud. He SOMEHOW also started to blush, just a little, and decided to move on to the next word, somewhat quickly.  
  
In the meantime, Serenity could only wish this torture would end, promptly. Serenity was very embarrassed that she had blushed at the sole mention of the word love. It was getting annoying to motion all the words correctly. Of course, this only happened to her, of all people. As she tried to motion the next word, she was interrupted by a MORE than angry Kaiba, which looked like he needed a little more than your average Aspirin.  
  
Seto had just lost his temper, not that he had too much as a matter of fact, this girl couldn't manage to do anything right. SO he started to yell all the unpleasant stuff that came to his mind, which after all was a not so good thing to do. LISTEN – WHEELER! I don't know what your problem IS! Either you aren't concentrating or you're just playing dumb. My instincts opt for the latter option, which is what you ARE doing! Is there anything so hard to learn! Am I not speaking in plain English, or should I bring Mokuba to translate for you! Hell, MAYBE I should bring Yugi instead since it's quite obvious you are quite smitten with him! I bet he'd be a great translator, wouldn't he Wheeler!?!  
  
Serenity was also about to burst into a fit of anger! Had she not been mute she would have answered the CEO rather nastily too. There was nothing left to do but to bury her face into her hands and start crying being-half embarrassed and half angered. Was it that obvious that she liked Yugi? How she praised that nobody had heard what he was screaming to her. But it also made her want to kick him in the first place for shouting all those embarrassing -Speech remarks-. Her face was red with anger as she tried to stop crying but to no avail.  
  
Kaiba, who was now having what people might call "the pain of guilt" seeing the petite girl crying (Incredible and impossible as you might say, but it's true.) tried to resist this kind of –discomfort- by telling her to leave but it seemingly didn't work and only made her cry louder. Hell, if Mokuba knew Serenity was crying he'd be doomed. -Literally DOOMED- So he tried to leave his differences aside, for once, and whispered: "Listen Serenity, I'm sorry if I've been too tough with you, but that's just the way I am. I can't help it, but if it we could start all again, I'll try to be more patient with you. Is that ok with you?" Seto questioned.  
  
Serenity slowly raised her head and nodded slowly. After all she didn't want to loose her lucky chance with the CEO. (Believe me, a compassionate Kaiba is a rare sight.) She wasn't a fast forgiver but wasn't a slow one either.  
  
And so they started. Seto sat beside the crying Serenity and softly took her hands. I'll show you how to motion correctly and you can repeat it thereafter. Ok, he asked while she just nodded. Let's begin, our first word is hello he stated as he took her fingers and curled them in the right position. Now can you do it? She nodded, and began to repeat it this time- successfully-. See, you've got it. Now let's go in with the next word. But she couldn't help but smile at the CEO. His touch felt awkward, but somehow comforting. Before she knew it she had almost ended the whole list almost effortlessly. Wow, how could he be so cruel and nice at the same time? She almost yearned for his touch, ALMOST. But she liked Yugi, and couldn't be developing feelings for him, no way! But she had to admit she WAS BLUSHING, after all.  
  
Well, Serenity, I think it's enough for today. I think you can keep on practicing the list by yourself; He said as he opened the door. Serenity bowed politely as a sign of thanks and left the room. After, she had left, Seto couldn't help but feel a little awkward too, which was exactly what he was doing. He was truly grateful that MOKUBA did not see this. Or else he'd be babbling about how they made such a nice couple. He had to admit it himself they would be a NICE COUPLE. But love, no way, he wasn't made for it. He'd never be able to love, much less a Wheeler. They were to dumb for their own good. Anyways why was he thinking about this!?! I have a company to run! He thought as he dismissed his thoughts quickly.  
  
Hey big brother! Mokuba replied from the other side of the door. Can I come in?  
  
Seto hastily replied, and Mokuba entered the door. So, big brother, how'd it go?  
  
Fine, he replied.  
  
Fine, is that it? No big fights or anything?  
  
No, Mokuba I said fine, it went fine.  
  
Hmm... I f that is true, why is Serenity blushing; Seto? Since, Seto was quite appalled at Mokuba's questioning-or might as well say question- he couldn't reply.  
  
See I knew it, you guys are dating wait till the gang hears it!  
  
"No! Mokuba, we are not dating and we don't plan on doing it either. I don't know why she was blushing, and I personally don't care". Seto responded  
  
"Well, Mr. I don't have a girlfriend, I think you really need one. She's perfect; I mean at least she can stand your mood swings. That's some progress; see Seto, why don't you spend more with Serenity together;" Mokuba remarked. as he was already hatching a plan in his ingenious mind.  
  
Mokuba, you better not bother me with this nonsense. THAT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! Now WHY DON'T YOU GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE!  
  
I SEE, Seto, YOU REALLY DO LIKE HER!  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
End of chapter!  
  
Author's Note: I Hope you like it, please read and review! Constructive CRITICISM, appreciated. E-mail me if you have any suggestions. 


	10. Get mad, get even or get better

CHAPTER TEN  
  
GET MAD, GET EVEN OR GET BETTER....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters.  
  
------------------------------------------THAT NIGHT ----------------------- ------------------------  
  
Serenity tossed and turned in her comfortable queen bed. What was wrong with her? Suddenly all she could think about was... -Kaiba????- and THAT lesson. Of course she knew that could never be possible. How could she ever think that a multi-millionaire like Kaiba could fall in love-with a girl that was not only poor but also mute! However a hopeless girl could dream, couldn't she...? And that it did it, she finally went to sleep, probably mad at herself for liking Kaiba or tired of thinking about the whole issue. Little did she know that she was going to get less rest than what she expected...  
  
-------------------------------THAT "NOT SO NICE" DREAM--------------------- --------------  
  
Serenity, now found herself in a nearly empty space surrounded by huge trees. Believing that she was lost, she started yelling for help. After a minute or so of calling out for help, she decided to wander a bit before calling out for assistance again. That was when she stumbled into our infamous CEO and had what we might call -a close encounter. -  
  
"Serenity", Kaiba whispered to the young girl in her ear while approaching her. Serenity had just leaned closer "perhaps" impulsed by an unknown force. Kaiba looked into her eyes and began to brush the strands of hair from her face. Afterward, Kaiba got even closer and held her in a tight embrace. Serenity felt that she was about to faint, but then she couldn't help but notice that the distance between them had gotten shorter. KAIBA WAS ABOUT TO KISS HER! Their lips were about to touch when....  
  
--------------------------------THAT NOT SO- BAD DAY------------------------ -----------------  
  
"Hey! Serenity aren't you going to go to the hospital today? It's getting quite late you know!" Mokuba shouted as he knocked her door.  
  
"IT CAN'T BE, DAMMIT" Serenity cursed out –mentally-.  
  
So our poor Serenity quickly got prepared for her visit, nothing really unusual to her. The hospital wasn't too far from the Kaiba mansion; nevertheless Mokuba never left Serenity to walk alone through the streets. He always asked the limo driver to take her, and that had become a routine for the past two weeks. They arrived pretty quickly to their destination. Upon her arrival to the hospital, she asked the nurse about Joey's status and later went on to check him, personally. It seemed a bit weird to talk to someone in coma but she somehow felt better talking –lets not take that too literal- to him. So she began to -mentally- tell him all that had happened. (Brotherly mental link) She omitted some important parts, but thought that Joey wouldn't really care about those. After all he was her brother and Serenity knew him perfectly. So after a giving a goodbye kiss to her beloved Joey, she got in the limo and headed to her "new" home.  
  
Unfortunately, the day went by too quickly and in no time it was nearly five o' clock, almost time for her second LESSON! Anxiety quickly filled her up as she told herself-"This can't be happening!!!" She quickly got nervous, blushed, gnawed on her nails... It was then when she finally admitted that she MIGHT be developing small feelings for the multi- millionaire, but Serenity tried to hide the rushing feelings inside her because she KNEW that Kaiba would dump her feelings telling her that it was a simple schoolgirl's crush. Even worse, he would just play with her feelings, and she DID NOT want that. "Unexpectedly", she also desired to know if he really could like her.  
  
Surprisingly. Seto was a little unsettled too, at work, not knowing how to sort his thoughts out either. For once he couldn't find a good answer to what he was feeling. Evidently, he dismissed these disturbing thoughts, more than once, by trying to get his huge piles of paperwork ready, but it all seemed in vain. Could it be that he was developing feelings for a WHEELER? NO WAY! He thought as he tried to forget the idea that had just passed through his mind. "Anyways she's a Wheeler and I'm a Kaiba that stuff –love- would never work. Before he knew what he had just considered; he cursed to himself: "I can't believe it!" I'm falling in love with WHEELER'S sister. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT MYSELF!" He said while slamming his head to his desk. Me, Seto Kaiba, multi-millionaire, the richest young CEO in Asia thinking about love; no wonder Gozaburo hated women... They MAKE you weak! And so his day went on a quite turbulent way, you know firing employees here and there, making several secretaries cry etcetera... And so, when the time came for him to leave his beloved company, he was very exhausted.  
  
-----------------------------------------THE LESSON------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Hence, that morning had passed quickly for Serenity, but it seemed to her that –this- hour was passing a bit slowly, perhaps way too slowly for the likes of the girl. Serenity sat in the most comfortable position she could make and began to check the patterns on the ceiling and walls and rugs... Till Serenity got too bored from staring at the walls, rugs and ceilings; therefore she had to stand up to relieve her tension.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaiba was outside the room deciding whether it'd be better to go inside or just tell her that he was too tired to give her lessons today. It was true that he was very exhausted today. That simple issue was driving him more than crazy. But, oh well he'd just tell her that he had too much work for today. "Hey Seto! Aren't you going in? I think Serenity is waiting for you already!" Mokuba deliberately shouted. (When I mean that Mokuba shouted deliberately be very afraid!) Um... well Mokuba...., you know... I was just about to go in when .... Seto replied in an incoherent way. "Hmm... Seto, you know you're a VERY POOR BAD LIAR!" He screamed again. Hey, shut up! She might hear you... Admit it Seto, you like her and you're so nervous that you can't get inside. "I am not nervous MOKUBA, and I can go inside, if I wish." Seto, who just seemed to have regained his composure / arrogance, answered. "Then why don't you, big brother?" Mokuba smirked. "That's what I'll just do!" He replied more than just confident as he entered through the door. And thus, that is the tale of how Mokuba got Seto in the room, effortlessly.  
  
Once inside, Seto had acknowledged that he was outsmarted by his smaller brother, and laughed at his stupidity. Mokuba could be very intelligent at times; he made a mental note to himself. The lesson began quite smoothly this time around. Kaiba had spoken more than three lines with out insulting, and that alone was a miracle. He had sat beside her once again and had showed her the correct movements so she could repeat them thereafter. But Seto couldn't help but notice that Serenity's was blushing WAY too much. So, he tried to focus his attention on her hands, to avoid misunderstandings. He had to admit she was a very fast learner, despite all the insult he had given to her yesterday. He also knew that she was pretty intelligent too, or so they rumored. But could Serenity ever develop feelings for him? After all, it was obvious that she had a huge crush on Yugi, and probably he had one on her. He had to admit that she was very pretty, the first time they met she had caught his attention-before knowing that the MUTT was her brother-. Anyone would get a deception after knowing that! Argh! He said after not moving her fingers correctly. "Concentrate on the movement not on her!" He repeated to himself.  
  
Serenity, who was just in the same situation, couldn't help but to mentally kick herself for being so weak. Emotions were rushing through her and she couldn't do anything about it, just blush. She was to ashamed to even look at his face, but they were so close. .. She could occasionally feel Kaiba's eyes upon her, but Serenity was so worried, that he would suspect that she liked him. Finally, Kaiba broke the silence between them by asking her- about Joey. She picked up her now HANDY whiteboard and writing about Joey, she felt distracted for a moment.  
  
"Damn.... I can't believe it? Where did those words come from? Me, asking about the mutt?" Seto mentally kicked himself, watching Serenity pick up the whiteboard. The REAL Seto Kaiba, would never worry about anything or anyone, except Mokuba. Was he just trying to pick a conversation with a girl...? He cursed himself once and again;. In the meantime Serenity was writing her thoughts about Joey. "Joey's doing fine, he's recovering, or so the doctor says" Serenity wrote. "I see" he simply answered. Serenity, probing her luck //once again// wrote asking the CEO about his job. He stared at her, before responding top her question. Making her blush, once again and lower her head. Kaiba, knowing that he had made Serenity blush, quickly answered: Fine, It was fine; making a short pause before asking her: how was her day. She hastily wrote that it was fine too, and dared to ask him where he had learnt to fingerspell.  
  
Kaiba, a bit surprised at the how this had all started, began to answer. "My brother and I lived on an orphanage before, there was this kid in the orphanage that was deaf and no one understood what he wanted. So, our host taught him to fingerspell and I learned it too. That way I could tell the other kids what he meant, and it made it easier for him to communicate with the rest," Seto responded to Serenity. "Well, Serenity I think its getting a late, we'll finish tomorrow" he said.  
  
And so... the lesson ended....  
  
-----------------------------------------END OF CHAPTER--------------------- --------------------  
  
Author's Note: Ah. I finally finished, Seto OOC as always. Please read and review. Constructive Criticism is appreciated. 


	11. Let's see What did I do wrong?

LET'S SEE, WHAT DID I DO WRONG?  


  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Serenity was in her room crying her eyes off. Serenity, was now trying to get a hold of herself, yet it appeared to be useless: tears wouldn't stop from rolling down onto her cheeks. "How could she have been so dumb, how could she have been so careless?" she questioned herself, mentally hurting herself, more than what she EVER imagined. It seemed that she had been crying for hours and her eyes were now bloodshot. Lately, she thought, everything went wrong... for her.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Both Kaiba and Mokuba were talking about the recent news, which seemed to amaze everyone too, Tea and Yugi had both announced their engagement??! Mokuba hadn't been so surprised but Seto, found it to be quite appalling; his only rival now affianced with FRIENDSHIP GIRL??? "What had passed through Yugi's mind???" he thought. Sure, FRIENDSHIP GIRL was obviously in love with Yugi.... But Yugi liking Tea??? When he had a much better prospect, Serenity...  
  
"Hey, Seto, you look quite shocked" Mokuba inquired his older brother's astonishment.  
  
"It's nothing" he answered.  
  
Upon his brother's bold announcement Mokuba walked towards the central window. "Hey! Seto! Isn't that Ryou!?!" Mokuba shouted overlooking from the room's only window.  
  
"What?!!! Bakura here, but why?" Seto thought, but quickly found an answer to his question...Serenity!!! Bakura; CAME TO SEE SERENITY!" Suddenly Seto, became filled with jealousy, envy... you name it. "What could he want with Serenity? He thought as he then noticed that the albino had also brought a package with him, a PRESENT!" He thought very outraged, while glaring at Bakura.  
  
"Um... I'll go attend the door", Mokuba said a bit startled, seeing that his brother was now giving one of his famous "death glares" at the poor Ryou, while he left hastily. In no time, Mokuba was at the front door greeting Ryou, giving him the proper warning about his brother and letting him in. Mokuba then guided the clueless Ryou to Serenity's room and went back to his brother's room, not wanting to interrupt Serenity's personal meetings....  
  
"Hi, Serenity, I've come to visit you" Ryou said as he knocked the wooden door. Serenity quickly opened the door and bowed politely, trying to greet him, in her unique way. "I haven't come in a bad moment have I?" the British teen asked courteously. Serenity, not being able to respond, motioned a "no need for apology" with both her hands and face expressions. He then showed her a package and told handed it to her. Serenity curiously took it, and unwrapped the parcel eagerly while taking a seat in her own bed. She finally took a look at the parcel's content to reveal a beautiful diary. She had to admit the diary was very elaborate; it was completely pink with flowers around it. "It must have been very expensive" she thought to herself. Serenity had always wanted a diary, but her mother never had enough money for that kind of luxury. Serenity was filled with joy, and happily hugged Ryou. Ryou, now flushed, told her that he was glad she liked the present. Ryou, left shortly after; knowing it wouldn't be too long before the older Kaiba's scrutiny.  
  
Serenity, not wanting to loose any time, quickly began her first diary entry. She wrote her personal details, best friends, her brother the incident... and soon began to talk about her crush, namely Kaiba. She began to describe the first time they had met at the blimp, and how she had come to like him. Serenity talked about the lessons, in all, about any minor detail that concerned Seto Kaiba. Serenity was so caught into her writing that she soon forgot her lesson. Before she knew it, Mokuba called her to meet his brother at the study.  
  
Upon her arrival she noticed that something was definitely wrong with Kaiba, but she decided to continue on, not paying attention to his constant mood swings. And so the lesson ended quite rapidly. With no major successes this time... Though Serenity thought otherwise, because her heart was beating constantly as she left the room. Seto was just flustered, and wanted to know the contents of the package.  
  
Serenity, soon found herself writing in her diary, again, and it relieved her somehow. Writing on it relieved her tensions, but it was way STRANGE after all it was book. It wasn't after a couple of hours of scribbling that she fell lured into a deep sleep.  
  
The next day, as always, Serenity went to the hospital. She was becoming desperate. After all, her brother had been in a coma for weeks. If he couldn't wake up... She wouldn't know what to do. The Kaibas would probably kick her out of the mansion if she couldn't find a new locality, soon.  
  
Seto Kaiba was up early. He had been waiting, waiting for Serenity to leave. He had been up all night thinking about the content of that dreaded package. Now, was the time to know what was in that package. He had gotten this weird urge to know what was in the bundle. So, our sneaky CEO left his room to begin the search for Serenity's present. He knew it wouldn't be tough; after all he WAS a genius. He could figure were the Wheeler had left the parcel easily and sneak it right back in time. Poor, poor, ingenious Kaiba...  
  
So, Seto began by making sure the coast was clear of any annoying siblings. After he double checked- he began to walk to the room's door and slightly pushed the wooden door, trying to conceal any noise that could ruin his plan. When he finally entered, he started by searching any common place, but it wasn't too long before he found IT: a diary. To his dismay it had been carelessly left open, and he couldn't believe his luck. "That was way too easily", he thought. And thus, he started reading Serenity's diary............. 

07/03/04

  
  
"Hello diary, I know I already wrote an earlier entry, but I can't contain myself or my emotions!!! It's about Seto Kaiba! You know, I wrote about him earlier. But, I just had to remark that I like him so much! But I don't know he doesn't even want to see me! What should I do! I bet he doesn't want to see me because I'm Joey's sister... Ah... but I can still dream right?  
  
Goodnight,"   
  
"WHAT? Oh my God! I did not see this; I did not read this... I will forget what I just saw and leave this right here!" the CEO said in an obvious denial of what he had just read. He couldn't believe this he had just gone through Serenity's VERY personal diary, and he cursed himself infinitely. Embarrassment and frustration, were now consuming Seto's thoughts. He was just about to leave when... the door opened to reveal a very shocked Serenity who had just seen him with her VERY personal diary in his hands....   
  
Serenity emitted a slight gasp, as tears began to well up in her eyes. "SETO KAIBA! HOW COULD YOU!?!" Serenity shouted. And thus, Serenity, without knowing that she had regained her voice, left the room as quick as she could.   
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------END OF CHAPTER-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
Author's Note: Please REVIEW, it just takes a few seconds and it helps authors a lot! Please!!!! Anything will do! 


	12. Finale

**Easier to Run Finale  
**  
Serenity ran past the Kaiba Mansion as soon and as fast as she could. How dare he take a look at her diary? KAIBA WAS just being a real jerk! To think that now he knew everything, including all her thoughts about Yugi and HIM, every second that passed was way more painful than the last; every minute that flew by seemed like an endless torture. She couldn't even see where she was running to. She'd just knew she'd get lost sooner or later. Somehow that was not her top priority at the moment. Serenity just wanted to kick Kaiba, so badly it almost hurt.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- Mokuba is going to kill me! Seto thought as he paced around his room. I can't believe I did that. Damn, Mokuba is going to kill me! Well after Yugi and his friendship gang stomp me.... I can't believe she actually even liked me. I can't believe I like her too. Man, if I don't do something quickly, Mokuba's going to kill me... Ugh. Not to mention Yugi and that friendship wannabe. "Oh! Damn! I can't take this. Ra today's not my day!" he said as he grabbed his trench coat and sped outside.  
  
-Minutes Later-  
  
Big Brother! Where are you going! Seto! Mokuba screamed at his brother as he watched him rush in his blue convertible. Unfortunately, Seto was in too much of a rush to actually notice his brother.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After half an hour of running Serenity was exhausted, somehow all that running had cooled her ill-temper a bit. She was now outside of a rather large building that looked rather old. Serenity hadn't a clue to where in Domino was she, but what the heck. It was the only decent place she could rest. There weren't too much passersby either, one or two that casually walked through. She had to think where in the world she was going to rest, or rather where was she before heading somewhere. OH DAMN! She mumbled as raindrops began to pour. Today was definitely not her DAY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Where could that girl be!- Seto Kaiba thought while driving. I swear it hasn't been too long and I still can't even find her. Wheeler couldn't have run that fast. "Ugh... Just what I needed" he said as rain began to pour. I won't be able to see anything! I'd be better if I started to rush before it gets worse. Were could she possibly go, I don't think she's stupid enough to go running back to her home. Maybe, Yugi's--- wait--- probably not cause she knows she'll have to explain to Yugi what had happened. Just then a glimpse of red-hair caught her attention. Even though the rain made it almost impossible to distinguish properly, her petite figure was unmistakable. She wore her usual clothes, a pink tank top, a short and her sneakers. She also looked soaked, somewhat tired, but he couldn't tell if she really was crying because her face was resting on her legs. Kaiba sighed deeply before opening the car's door and began his way towards Serenity.  
  
Serenity, who still was not aware that Kaiba was heading towards her, just tried to think of her future plans. "Wheeler, care to talk?" Seto asked Serenity as he mentally prepared himself to hear insults. Serenity, who raised her head from her knees and -as she recognized the speaker- was about to run, but was held back by Seto's grip on her right wrist. "Let me go! You jerk! You're hurting me!" Serenity screamed as she tried to free herself. "Listen Serenity! You're not making this any easier! I'm here to apologize for the stupid conduct I had before! Why don't we just forget about it and act as if it never happened!" Seto CALMY STATED at Serenity. "There's no way I'm going to forget it Kaiba, Mokuba begged you to come! Isn't that right Kaiba! You're a real jerk! How dare you read my PERSONAL DIARY!" Serenity said as she glared back. "Listen, Wheeler I said I was sorry! If you still can't accept that, then there's no point to this conversation, plus I came on my own free will Mokuba didn't force me to either. Are you happy now!" Seto said as he felt his temper rising again. Damn! He liked this woman better when she had no voice!  
  
Serenity had remained quiet for a brief period of time before answering Kaiba. Seto Kaiba why did you do it? Serenity asked in a low voice.  
  
Kaiba took a deep sigh before answering the question. But he felt he couldn't bring himself to answer it. A few moments later Seto responded: I guess I was curious...  
  
Curious? Really, and did you like what you read- huh did you like it? She asked. Now Serenity's temper had returned and she was now tear-stricken and very angry! She desperately tried to slap him, but Seto easily caught her left hand before she could even touch him. Kaiba let me go! Let me go! Serenity desperately said as she tried to wiggle her way out to no avail.  
  
Kaiba, now held Serenity by both of her hands. He began to notice how pretty she was especially when she was very mad. Amazingly, Kaiba pulled her closer and then kissed her. Catching Serenity very much SURPRISED. He slowly started deepening the kiss and she found herself responding back. After a few moments, that seemed an eternity to both, he resumed the kiss. Serenity was speechless... but a low - Why? - managed to escape her lips. "Wheeler, is it me or you always question other people's motives". Seto commented sarcastically while managing a slight smile. Serenity just sighed while Seto kissed her forehead and said "Let's go home. Serenity"...  
  
Author's Comment/s: I guess I'm leaving it up till here. Dunno if I get lots of requests I'll probably write the epilogue. –Yes people I am VERY LAZY!- 


End file.
